


Share the Pain

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Drabble, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Ever since they had met, Hidan had been so sure that Kakuzu was the one for him. But it obviously wasn’t ever going to happen. Kakuzu had eyes for someone else.
Relationships: Kakuzu/Konan (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Share the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Tattoo Parlor/Flower Shop AU
> 
> Find me on tumblr @fickle_mused and say hi!

It had been obvious for months to Hidan: Kakuzu wasn’t interested. He had dropped hints, subtle flirting had turned more blatant and still nothing. And then he saw why. Kakuzu was enamored with the blue haired woman who owned the flower shop across the street. 

Hidan had caught him watching her unload a delivery of flowers, never once had the man looked at him with that look. And he was never going to. 

“Why don’t you go talk to her?” Hidan asked, coming to stand beside his employer at the window as his latest client left, happy with the progress he had made on what would become a full sleeve tattoo.

Kakuzu blinked and looked over at Hidan, “Do you think I should?”

Hidan hesitated, just for a second, then he smiled, and even though it hurt, said, “She’d be a damn fool to turn you down.” 

As soon as Kakuzu was out the door, the smile dropped from Hidan’s face and watched as Kakuzu introduced himself, making the woman smile. Unable to watch anymore, he turned away and busied himself with cleaning his equipment and setting up for a piercing appointment.

He glanced out the window to see them go into the flower shop together, her hands on Kakuzu's arm. Hidan grit his teeth, blinking back tears. It hurt more than he had expected it to. 

Ever since they had met, Hidan had been so sure that Kakuzu was the one for him. But it obviously wasn’t ever going to happen. Slamming a drawer after finding the needles he would need for his next appointment, he swore loudly. 

Just then, the door opened and he turned around to see his 12:00 appointment. The young man looked nervous. As he should, Hidan thought.

“You better relax, the more nervous you are, the more it’s going to hurt.” Hidan warned, his voice lacking any humor or teasing. 

“Is it going to hurt a lot?” 

Hidan fought to keep the grin off his face. If he was hurting, why not share the pain with someone else? After all, he had always believed that pain was always best when shared, “I'll do my best, but I’d say it is.” 


End file.
